


slow dancing in the dark

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Frank Castle needs a hug, Guilt, Longing, M/M, Metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: so he swallowed his tounge, biting on it till’ it bled as he pushed back the shoestrings that were tied up into tight, unbreakable knots in his chest that even a cut of the sharpest knife couldn’t break. they were there, they were a part of him, and they always would be.frank couldn’t escape the way he loved him.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	slow dancing in the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brandywine421](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandywine421/gifts).



a cigarette was dangled from frank’s lips, unlit. his curved back was pressed against the glass pane of the bus stop, rain kissing down his cursed and torn skin as the stars mocked his name through the darkness. 

he should be proud, shouldn’t he? 

he should be dammed proud that red held onto the ground that frank fell through whenever he saw the scars on the upper area of matt’s hip, or saw the way his lip pushed into the corner of his mouth sluggishly as blood dripped down from his nose after a fight. 

he was beautiful, a fucking beautiful being that frank was too toxic to touch. he was a reptile, a black snake sliding through the the roof of the clear, untouchable case of matt’s mind. 

so he swallowed his tongue, biting on it till’ it bled as he pushed back the shoestrings that were tied up into tight, unbreakable knots in his chest that even a cut of the sharpest knife couldn’t break. they were there, they were a part of him, and they always would be. 

frank couldn’t escape the way he loved him. 

so he bit down harder on his cigarette. 

he stood up on the worn concrete as the rain shot down against his cut cheeks, each touch filled with such poison and hatred that only a man so possessed by envy and longing could create. 

they were playing a dance, a stupid fucking dance with the devil where frank could only see in the dark and matt couldn’t see at all. with every movement of his arm frank was missing, all he wanted was to hold on, to feel the texture of matt’s knuckles against his fingertips as the darkness played a song they both knew, one where they could dance together. 

but alas, every curtain has its call. 

and they were long past theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on tumblr! @sirfitzroys


End file.
